


Bizonyosság

by aguneszu



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, One True Pairing
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguneszu/pseuds/aguneszu
Summary: A legjobb történetek csókkal végződnek.





	Bizonyosság

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hszabi0_0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hszabi0_0/gifts).



> Szabinak. <3 
> 
> Ezt a kis szösszenetet az alábbi fotó ihlette: 
> 
>  
> 
> [the GazettE URUHA OffICIAL BLOG](http://the-gazette.com/uruha_blog/wp-content/uploads/2019/05/cab4a2a5-99cb-4e54-be54-013abdbc4b43-768x577.png)

Uruha az ajtófélfának dőlve, elgondolkozva figyelte a nappali kanapéján terpeszkedő basszusgitárost. Alig két napja érkeztek vissza Japánba, befejezve a világturné dél-amerikai fázisát. Akira pedig tegnap óta különösen viselkedik. Kouyou ellökte magát az ajtótól és lassan elindult a másik felé.

– Baj van? – szólalt meg halkan, majd leült közvetlen Reita mellé. Barátja egy pillanatra elgondolkozott, majd megrázta a fejét.  
– Nincs – felelte végül szűkszavúan.  
Uruha keserűen elmosolyodott.  
– Elfelejted, hogy jobban ismerlek bárki másnál. Látom, hogy valami történt, elmondod?  
– Igazad van – adta meg magát a basszusgitáros.  
– Akkor elmeséled mi történt?  
– Te.  
– Én? – kérdezett vissza Kouyou csodálkozva.  
– És a kép.  
– Milyen kép? – Zavartan nézett a másikra, nem értett semmit. 

Reita közelebb mozdult, lassan felemelte a kezét, és megérintette a férfi arcát, majd hüvelykujjával végigsimított a száján, azután halkan beszélni kezdett. 

– Csak az a fotó, amit kitettél a blogodra… – nézett mélyen Uruha szemébe – ...a francba is, tudni akarom, hogy ezek az ajkak a valóságban is olyan bársonyosan puhák, mint ahogy a képen is tűnnek?  
– Akkor mire vársz még? – susogta kihívóan Uruha.  
Akira halkan felnevetett, egy pillanatig habozott, végül ujjait a másik tarkójára csúsztatta, majd magához húzva ráhajolt Kouyou ajkaira, és birtokba vette azokat. Nyelve puhán siklott be a gitáros szájába, és lassú, érzéki táncba kezdett. 

*

– Nos, mit gondolsz? – kérdezte Uruha percekkel később.  
– Az ajkaid – fogta meg Reita a gitáros állát, majd adott neki egy futó csókot – csodásak… mint mindig – fejezte be nevetve. A másik pedig vele együtt nevetett.  
– Lökött vagy – jegyezte meg Uruha fülig érő mosollyal, mire a basszusgitáros csak vállat vont.  
– Kouyou…  
– Igen?  
– Szeretlek.  
– Tudom – suttogta pimaszul szerelme ajkaira.


End file.
